As is known, racquets, such as tennis racquets for example, include a frame having a handle extending from a ring-shaped head, and at least one resilient string strung across the head. Stringing a racquet, includes a number of steps where a stringer can make a mistake and incorrectly string the racquet. For example, the stringer normally has to identify center holes at a top and a bottom of the head of the racquet as starting points for stringing the racquet. Thereafter, as the stringing continues, vertical stringing holes and horizontal stringing holes must be differentiated. Initially, this is not very difficult. However, as the stringing moves away from the center holes, vertical holes eventually alternate with horizontal holes, thereby making the differentiating more difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is a racquet and a method of stringing a racquet wherein starting holes, vertical and horizontal holes, and tie-off holes of the racquet are clearly differentiated in order to make stringing the racquet fool-proof.